1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchange apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid heat exchange apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is the core which serves all the computers in a network system and has functions of providing network users discs, printing service, and so forth. Also, the server allows the users to share resources in the network. A basic frame of the server is approximately the same as that of an ordinary personal computer and consists of a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and I/O equipment, which are connected by internal bus. Through north bridge chips, the CPU and the memory are connected, and through south bridge chips, the I/O equipment is connected.
During operation of the server and other large computer equipment, a huge amount of heat energy is expected to be generated. Hence in designing such equipment, how to solve problems associated with heat dissipation in an efficient way is a subject worthy of study. The server, for example, currently adopts a fluid heat exchange apparatus as a heat-dissipating method.
A conventional fluid heat exchange apparatus reduces heat in a system by using a cooling fluid which flows into a cooling apparatus so as to carry away the heat of the server. However, after flowing into the cooling apparatus and absorbing the heat, the cooling fluid is vaporized into bubbles. These bubbles may clog within internal chambers of the fluid heat exchange apparatus, obstructing flow of the cooling fluid.
One way to solve the bubbles issue is that the size of the cross-sectional area is increasing along the flowing direction of the cooling fluid so as to increase the speed of the cooling fluid because of the pressure gradient, but the bubbles are actually in the cooling apparatus as the flowing resistance of the cooling fluid.
Another way to solve the bubbles issue is that the inlet of the cooling apparatus is smaller than the outlet of the cooling apparatus, and this way not only causes the same effect of the way described above that the bubbles are actually in the cooling apparatus as the flowing resistance of the cooling fluid, but the hydraulic head of the cooling fluid are decreased because of smaller inlet.
In addition, the fluid heat exchange apparatus utilizes a pump to provide a pressure difference which causes the cooling fluid to flow. However, a large number of cooling apparatuses is usually required in the server in order to help effectively dissipate the heat energy away. Accordingly, the pump requires being provided with a considerable amount of energy for allowing the cooling fluid to flow smoothly. Such operation is very energy-consuming. There is therefore a need for a fluid heat exchange apparatus which reduces load on the pump and also effectively solves the problem of bubble clogging.